1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cover device for media, office work, or study, and more particularly to a multifunctional cover device, wherein a PDA device is detachable on an extendable accessory panel of the multifunctional cover device with the functions of playing sound and illumination.
2. Description of Related Arts
With development of digital technology, there are many products in the market associated with PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a hand-held micro computer. This hand-held micro computer is popular because it is small in size, easy to carry, capable of storing huge amount of information and multifunctional. The PDA devices totally serve the needs in our modern and highly developed society and fulfill people's needs in several aspects such as office work and study. Office tools, such as folding notebooks and binders, are often be used in our daily life. People usually need to write down the notes while looking for information. However, existing personal micro computers are usually separated from notepads. It is inconvenient for people to simultaneously bring the notepads and the personal micro computers to serve the needs of work and study. On the other hand, people feel so limited when using existing notepads, binders or information booklets because the covers thereof are fixed flat-piece structure. With the development of the society, people need huge amount of information during work and study, and it is very inconvenient for them to carry huge bags to work or school.